


in other words, kiss me

by olivers_box_of_raisins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fly Me to the Moon is apprently immortal, One Shot, This got out of hand so now it's an entire fic, This whole thing is just a cheesy cliche, What is proof-reading, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivers_box_of_raisins/pseuds/olivers_box_of_raisins
Summary: Oh, dear.Allura was quickly coming to the realization that her skills were quite ill-disposed. So she could take someone’s soul out of a giant robot cat and plant it in a clone version of said person but not summon the courage to ask one cute girl on a - what was it the humans called it? - a date? Curses.Romelle absentmindedly flipped her hand over a switch. It swung upwards with a click and a sound completely unexpected started unfurling from hidden speakers in the ceiling. A quiet beat followed by a steady, crooning voice.-Dancing, singing, and kissing ensues.





	in other words, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Anywayy I wrote this for a stupid lil contest with a friend; we're competitive kiss scene writers and I got carried away with this one

_Oh, dear._

Allura was quickly coming to the realization that her skills were quite ill-disposed. So she could take someone’s soul out of a giant robot cat and plant it in a clone version of said person but not summon the courage to ask one cute girl on a - what was it the humans called it? - a date? Curses.

Romelle’s eyes danced over the screens and consoles of the Atlas control room. Allura desperately hoped she wouldn’t start playing with them because if Lance’s stories from the space road trip were any indication, Romelle’s unbridled curiosity usually came with dreadful consequences.

“Do you think this activates the robot thing? Or do we absolutely need Shiro’s arm for that? Ooh, everything is so new and shiny!”

It was tiring just looking at her flit around the room, Allura thought. And not just because Romelle’s hair was the long sheen of a waterfall made of honey and it was near-impossible for Allura to keep herself from running her fingers through the golden strands when she was so close to the girl.

Okay, well maybe that was a large part of it.

“I can’t believe the Garrison let us in here,” Allura mused from her seat in the center of the control room. “But they’re soon to kick us out if you keep up these shenanigans.”

Romelle looked over at Allura long enough to pout at her. “Aw Princess, but look! There are so many buttons and controls and levers, I can’t imagine how anyone keeps track of all their uses.”

Allura shrugged. “Well, it’s just practice. The Castle of Lions didn’t have as many controls but that didn’t make it any less complex. Then again, I learned to pilot at a young age, so it’s practically ingrained in my memory.”

 _There you go again,_ Allura thought despairingly. _Off like a rocket about something that Romelle probably doesn’t care about anyway._

But Romelle just smiled, her blush lighting up her face prettily. “You can do anything, Princess.”

Allura snorted. _I sure wish._

Romelle turned back to fiddling with the controls. Allura was content with just sitting there watching her. How was it that someone could look so good in the uncomfortable orange uniforms of the Galaxy Garrison? 

Was it just her imagination, or was Romelle sneaking glances at Allura every so often? Like a blushing school-child trying to catch the eye of their crush across the yard.

Romelle absentmindedly flipped her hand over a switch. It swung upwards with a _click_ and a sound completely unexpected started unfurling from hidden speakers in the ceiling. A quiet beat followed by a steady, crooning voice.

Romelle’s eyes were practically stars. “Princess! They have! Music!”

Allura furrowed her brow. “But why? This is a _war machine._ ”

“Oh, I’ve heard this one before!” Romelle exclaimed. She started dancing around the control room and singing along - sometimes tripping over the lyrics when she didn’t remember them. _“In other words, hold my hand…”_

Yes, this was how Allura was going to die. From overexposure to a girl singing along to an Earthen song in the control room of a giant spaceship. 

Romelle tugged on Allura’s sleeve. ‘Come on!’ she mouthed.

And so Allura found herself dancing with a beautiful golden-haired girl when she most certainly had other duties to attend to.

 _“Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore,”_ Romelle sang as she let Allura twirl her under her arm.

Now that she thought about it, Allura recognized this song as well. It seemed to be everywhere - playing in the elevators at the Garrison, Lance singing it in the evenings to his niece and nephew.

 _“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore...”_ Allura joined in with Romelle’s sugary voice.

It was much too short of a song. Romelle twirled around Allura one more time and entwined their hands as the last line played.

_“In other words, I… love…”_

“You,” Romelle finished breathlessly, staring at Allura with wide eyes. They were chest to chest, matched breath for breath. Allura could make out flecks of gray and blue in her violet eyes.

“Me?” Allura said stupidly. 

It was all kind of a blur after that, but at the same time it stood out in stark beauty. First Romelle smiled - that brilliant sunshine smile she must be famous for - and then she had her lips crushed to Allura’s, and suddenly Allura had the privilege of actually running her hands through Romelle’s waterfall of blonde hair. Maybe she really was blessed, like Lance said. 

But now all she could think about was that she was going to smell like berries and Hunk's fresh bread for days after this, and she wished she always could because _damn,_ Romelle smelled good. 

That was a strange thing to think, wasn’t it?

Ah, well. Allura pulled Romelle closer and kissed her fiercely. Nothing in all the different realities could pull them apart - 

The sound of footsteps made them jump away almost as fast as they’d sprung together. 

Of all the people in the world, it was Shiro whose head poked through the door. He didn’t seem to notice anything strange about the way both Allura’s and Romelle faces were alight with embarrassment and pleasure, and how mussed their hair and clothes were. With a slightly panicked expression, he said, “Princess, you’re needed in Garrison HQ. Something… unexpected has arisen.”

Allura overheard Romelle say, "Quizak," under her breath.

His expression worried Allura, but she kept sneaking glances at Romelle. She hoped her eyes conveyed every word that hadn’t gotten the chance to exchange as she made her way to the exit. Romell just shrugged and bounded in front of her. As Shiro was closing the door, he muttered, “Why does the Atlas have easy-listening music installed?”


End file.
